


Sunset Avenue

by TheLilyoftheValley



Series: A Rainbow in the Stars [6]
Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Beach fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Qwarkarious - Freeform, giftfic for OmniscientPapaya, giftfic for a friendo, watching the sunset together, you ever just ache on a spiritual level for two characters to be happy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyoftheValley/pseuds/TheLilyoftheValley
Summary: Giftfic for OmniscientPapaya (a fic to accompany an art piece). Qwarkarious. Pokitaru’s sunsets really were something to behold, and Qwark is glad Nefarious is there with him to enjoy it.
Relationships: Captain Qwark/Dr. Nefarious
Series: A Rainbow in the Stars [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875358
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Sunset Avenue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank or any of its characters. If I was down to my last synapse of serotonin and OmniscientPapaya asked for it, I would give her the serotonin.
> 
> ((This is in no way to pressure Kaya into posting something that she may not want to post. She just showed me one of her WIPs and I got inspired and wanted to write something soaft on the idea. I ache on a literal spiritual level for Nefarious and Qwark to be happy.))

Sunset Avenue

Heat waves layered the air, settling over the physical waves in the ocean waters. With each slow moment, water smoothed over powdery sand with a soft hiss, white spray sinking into the damp grains. Amber colors beamed across the island's beach, the sunset's dying rays casting sharp shadows from every object facing it.

The beach, strangely enough for a planet famous for its beachside sunsets, stayed quiet under the spell of dusk.

Twin shadows, stretching out from two stray beachgoers, crawled along the little dunes and valleys in the sand.

"I can't believe you convinced me to come out here with you…"

A grin stretched out from under the green mask, smile rivaling the bright shine of the setting sun. "That's cause you wanted to come with me…" he teased, child-like glee painting his words. "Admit it, doc, the thought of a long walk on the beach with a gorgeous sunset as a backdrop is _totally_ romantic…"

He leaned closer to his partner's audio receptors, nudging the robot with his arm as they walked. The tease hung on his tone. "…and you're just as much a romantic sap as I am about lovey-dovey stuff."

Red optics rolled, and his arms crossed over his chest in a well-practiced motion. "Quiet, you oaf," he said softly.

His partner only laughed in return.

Ocean spray hissed by the robot's feet as the two walked along the sand. Both metal and sandaled feet sank into the sand, divots forming behind them as they walked in the direction opposite the beachside resort where the rest of their friends were having dinner. A weak breeze ruffled their loose clothes, pulling at the purple-colored swim trunks on the superhero and the green-colored trunks on the robot.

After a good stretch of silence, nothing but the sound of the ocean beside them, the robot slipped his hand into his partner's. An excited squeeze, short and gentle, was the only thing he got in return.

They continued walking on their unplanned path, stepping around the smooth curves of dying waves. Each crunch reminded them of how far they were walking from the resort and how long it would take to get back, but the growing distance wasn't a concern to them.

As the sun dipped further beyond the horizon, the two figures bathed in the atmosphere of Pokitaru's early evening.

"Hey, Nef… this looks like a good spot."

Nefarious paused in his walk, already ahead of Qwark from not noticing his partner stop. His head turned, his left hand still clasped to Qwark's, and a noise of curiosity left the robot.

Qwark grinned as he dropped Nefarious' hand and gestured to the ground at their feet. "What about right here?" he asked, the usual smirk gracing his face. He spread out his right arm as he continued. "Far enough away from the resort but not too far… a cozy little spot without people here to annoy you…"

The scientist lifted an eyebrow as his hands settled at his hips. "You want something else out here too, don't you?"

"Noooooo!" Qwark laughed, the sound nervous and painstakingly obvious. His eyes looked off into the sky, and his hand waved in an absent-minded circle as he shifted in the sand. "Just… proactively looking to make this a romantic evening without people bothering us." He looked back to Nefarious, smile gone and already replaced with a guilty frown. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Just a bit of time to watch the sunset. Together. Alone."

A few beats of silence passed between them as the two looked to each other, frozen in their positions.

And after a minute, Nefarious' hands left his hips and his arms crossed over his open, purple and white-flowered button-up Pokitaru shirt. Grumbles left his mouthpiece as his optics rolled yet again. "Fine… we'll watch the sunset here…"

Sand erupted into the air as Qwark instantly plopped down on the ground, the puppy-like grin beaming from his face. A large hand patted the ground next to him, settling the sand.

More grumbles followed as he slowly sat down next to his boyfriend. Claws pulled at the open purple and white-flowered button-up, pulling at the sides of the shirt as his legs crossed and folded. "The sand is going to get into every little bit of me."

Something solid bumped against Nefarious, and a moment later, a large, muscular arm wrapped around the robot. Happy hums left Qwark as Nefarious leaned into the half-hug, the green glass nestling close against the Captain's shoulder.

Once the two were comfortable, their attention shifted to the warm sunset in front of them.

Purples mixed with orange and red, the colors layered like ribbons in the upper atmosphere. The large orb, closer to a beet-red color the more it dipped beyond the horizon, radiated the last rays of heat of the day onto the side of the planet. Water rose and ran along the tips of both their feet, the moon just starting to pull in the higher tides.

And as the top bit of the sun finally fell behind the line of the ocean, a flash of green blinked in the air to signal the end of the day.

Nefarious felt the hand at his left hip scoop him up, and a moment later, Qwark's suggestive expression met his gaze. Eyes hooded, sly smile just under the mask…

"That was quite the show, Nef…" he drawled, blue eyes rolling before settling back at the robot. "Perhaps we could return the favor by giving a show of our own…"

A metal finger blocked Qwark from moving his head any closer.

"I knew it! I knew you wanted to do something out here!" His arm dropped to cross over his other.

Qwark let out one of the loudest annoyed groans he could muster, throwing his head back and slouching his entire upper torso. "Aw… Come on, Nef…" He straightened, then curled over Nefarious, arms and muscle surrounding the scientist from every side. The superhero leaned close to Nefarious' audio receptor. "It's just you… me… and a whole beach to ourselves. Nobody to judge us… no one to annoy you… no one trying to sell our wacky, yet strangely interesting domestic life stories to _Couples Weekly_ for 75 bolts a word…"

A metal brow lifted. "Pretty sure you were the one that did that last one, you oaf."

"BUT besides that!" Qwark coughed out. "It's a nice bit of time to ourselves, away from all the stresses of daily life and the grind of dealing with the general population." A twinkle flashed in his eye as he pulled back his head and met Nefarious' gaze. "So… maybe we could… you know…"

A beat passed.

" _Pleeeeeeease!"_

Then came the puppy dog eyes…

Nefarious deflated, slouching in defeat as his resolve melted away. "Fine," he murmured, waving his hand. "But you have to wait 'til I'm ready to do it."

Qwark's face brightened, almost rivaling the sunset the two had just previously watched. "Perfect!" he cheered. Then his expression shifted, falling back into the suggestive look that had been there before. "Now then…"

Nefarious rolled his optics as he cuddled closer into Qwark's chest, ignoring the soft squeals of glee.

Time slipped away, darkness settling over the beachside. With each few minutes, the robot curled up more in his boyfriend's arms, humming as he snuggled up closer and pressed his head harder against the superhero's chest. Tinges of warmth from Qwark's body touched the robot's sensors, comfort flooded his chest.

Moonlight beamed down from the sky, illuminating the beachside just enough to see the general area around them.

Qwark's eyes opened as Nefarious squirmed in his arms, pushing himself into a different position. Metal calves ran parallel to Qwark's hips, and as metal claws settled on broad shoulders, the suggestive expression that had just fallen from Qwark's face appeared on Nefarious'.

"Mmm… I think I'm ready," the scientist purred, a finger drawing lazy circles on the green spandex.

Two green arms shot straight into the air. "YES! Kissy-kissy time!"

Any emotion the scientist had felt before melted into shock. "Wh… What?" he asked, his voice nothing but a high-pitched squeak. "What… did you call…"

Qwark shook his head as he clicked his tongue. "'Kissy-kissy time!' You know? From the _Lance and Janice_ special where the two of them went to the beach and nearly died to a ravenous shark hurricane?"

The look on Nefarious' face remained unchanged.

Qwark nudged his boyfriend, and a strained smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "You know… it was in the sixth season… back when Janice was going through the love triangle arc…"

The shock remained.

"I got inspired since we were going to the beach so while you were packing our suitcases I put on the special while I was cleaning up the living room."

A loud smack echoed around them as the scientist's hands clapped against his forehead.

"You're such a moron," Nefarious groaned, dragging his fingers down his face. It was barely a moment before claws sank into the spandex near the superhero's collarbones, and a grunt left Qwark as Nefarious yanked the superhero close. "Just shut up and kiss me already."

The roguish smile was already there. "Love you, Nef."

"And I love you too, you overgrown buffoon." Nefarious hunched his shoulders as his head dipped, his optics shrinking as he zeroed in on his target. "Now then…"

A soft yelp echoed around the beach before the sound of the high-tide waves hid away all sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspos: "Hotline Bling" (The Charlie Puth and Kehlani cover, both the original cover and the Wildfellaz & Arman Cekin Remix); "Call Out My Name" by The Weeknd; and "Dangerous Woman" the male cover by Travis Garland.
> 
> Hmhmhmhm, I love these bois but I can never find a suitable ending for them… Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed, and ahh I hope you enjoyed this too, Miss Kaya! I definitely plan on writing these bois more in the future, and thank you for feeding me with your wonderful art!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and supporting, and I'll see you all in the next story! :D


End file.
